ReBirthday
by Soprano892
Summary: After an epic battle, all of the teenagers are killed. Years later they are reborn and they begin to have memories of their past lives. How will they move on when two lives haunt them? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema SaiIno


So I was listening to this song by the VOCALOID Kagamine Len and the idea of this story just popped into my head. If you haven't seen the Daughter of Evil song series, search it on youtube, it's really good. Anyway, STORYTIME!

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno

**Here's a better summary:**

**In a great battle in an attempt to return Sasuke, the original rookie 9, team Gai, Sai, and the Sand Siblings are all killed. Hundreds of years later, they are all reborn into a new age along with some others that were killed earlier and later. After growing up as childhood friends, they all attend the same high school. But what will happen when they start to remember their past lives?**

Chapter 1: These Are Your New Birthdays

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in a fit of rage.

"Hn, dobe."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "we _will_ be bring you back."

"I'd like to see your pathetic bunch try," he taunted. And the battle commenced. It's not for me to say how Sasuke lasted as long as he did against so many strong opponents as I don't even know myself. Eventually, everyone was so tired that they could barely move. "Well, this has all been fun, Naruto," Sasuke said, panting, "but it's time to end everything right here and now. Including your life."

WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHARACTER DEATH, IT BEGINS HERE; FEEL FREE TO SKIP, BUT SOME OF THESE SCENES WILL BE IN THE FLASHBACKS THAT WILL COME LATER IN THE STORY!

"NO!" someone shouted as Sasuke reared his Kusanagi back to stab Naruto. An instant before impact, someone had thrown herself between the man and the blade. In surprise of stabbing the wrong person, Sasuke withdrew the sword from the girl's chest and she fell into the arms of the man she had just saved.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, not really believing what he had just seen. "Hinata…why?"

The light-eyed girl coughed up blood. "Because," she said, her voice weak; on the verge of death. "Because I love you, Naruto-kun. And because I'm selfish, I can't bear to watch you die." She coughed up more blood. "Naruto-kun… why is it… so… cold?" With that, her voice faded out as well as her consciousness.

"Hinata. Hinata! HINATA!" Naruto shouted in a fruitless effort to bring her back.

Neji was in a blank state of shock. His cousin had died. His cousin that he was destined to protect had been killed before his very eyes. Soon after the shock wore off, white-hot rage at himself and at the last remaining Uchiha took its place. "UCHIHA!"

Anger made his actions dangerous for himself as well as everyone else. On pure instinct, Sasuke took out a kunai and stabbed Neji through his trachea. As simply as that, the sole survivor of the not-so-prestigious Uchiha clan had wiped out the two best fighters of the Hyuuga clan.

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed as she saw her teammate fall by her own specialty.

Sakura's tired body dragged itself over to Neji's and she tried to see if she could save him.

"Neji, please, don't die!" Tenten yelled.

"It's too late," Sakura said, voice hollow, without emotion. "He's already dead."

Tenten took a moment to absorb this information. Then she turned to Sasuke with pure hate in her eyes. "You BASTARD!" she screamed. "How dare you?!" And she lunged. But he was too quick for her. He dodged most of her weapons and deflected the rest. One of these weapons, a kunai, became embedded in Tenten's forehead and she was dead before she hit the ground.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a kick delivered to the back of his head, and the next thing he knew; he was flying through the air. After coming back to the ground, he saw that Lee had been the one to deliver the blow.

It carried on and on. Each of the members of the group being killed trying to avenge their teammates, friends, sometimes even lovers. Soon enough, only Sakura and Naruto were left with Sasuke. He approached the pink haired girl he had once called a teammate. Too tired to struggle, or perhaps giving up on life, the young medic didn't put up any kind of fight. The young traitor pulled out a kunai knife and held it against her larynx. "Now watch, Naruto, as I kill the last person that matters to you."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up, you won't be getting out of this," he snarled at her.

"It's not that, here." She grabbed his wrist and moved it so that the kunai was directly above her jugular. "I'll die faster if you slice there."

"I hope you realize that I'm not bluffing, I really will do it," he said as his grip around her shoulders tightened and he drew the kunai closer to her neck.

"Then do it. I couldn't save any of them. What am I worth now? So just end it! End it all!" she shouted.

Sasuke was surprised; this wasn't the Sakura that he had once known.

"What are you waiting for?! Just do it!" And with that, blood went spurting through the air, and Sakura's limp body fell to the ground.

"It's just the two of us now. What are you going to do, Naruto?"

And the kyuubi was fully awakened. Hours passed, the two of them fought neither was content with stopping and neither Sasuke nor Naruto was the child he once was. Uzumaki Naruto killed Uchiha Sasuke that day. Sasuke's limp body fell beside Sakura's and Naruto stumbled to the ground next to him and let the poison of the kyuubi's chakra slowly kill him.

DEATHS ARE OVER

Hatake Kakashi stood in front of the memorial that listed shinobi that had died in the line of duty. All of the names that he was looking at today belonged to teenagers far too young to be listed yet. Gai came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I miss them too," he said.

"They were so young," Kakashi replied. "It doesn't seem right for them to go before us."

"I know what you mean."

It was hard to say who the losses were the toughest on. The Haruno family and the Yamanaka family had both lost their only daughters. The Hyuuga clan had lost it's two best fighters as well as the heiress to the family, leaving Hanabi to deal with new responsibilities to attend to along with the loss of her only sibling. The Inuzuka clan had lost a very strong pair of fighters. The Aburame clan had lost their strong son. The Nara clan had lost its genius of a son. The Akimichi family had lost one of their strongest shinobi. Maybe Iruka had it the hardest, he had taught all of them and known them well, especially Naruto. Maybe it was the other teachers. The ones who were with the students as they grew stronger each day and learned new things.

But maybe it was really the whole village of Sunagakure, who had lost their Kazekage and his strong siblings.

There wasn't a single villager in Konoha or Suna that didn't feel the immense loss. But the world didn't stop turning. The world kept turning and people kept living and dying without them. That is… until hundreds of years later.

Hyuuga Hiashi turned to see his twin brother approach him with a broad smile on his face. "I'm guessing this is good news," he said.

"You're right," his brother responded. "I just have one question for you first."

"What is it?"

"Will you be the godfather?"

Hiashi's eyes widened. "Your wife is pregnant?"

His twin brother's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes. Isn't it great? So? Will you be the godfather?"

"Of course I will. But you have the godfather to my children when my wife becomes pregnant," the elder twin replied.

"Naturally. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well, congratulations, and pass that on to your wife. How far along is she?"

"About halfway through the third month."

"So, she's not crazy yet?"

"According to what I've heard, she should be soon. But she's way too excited to be going through mood swings. She keeps insisting that we discuss names."

"So, do you have one picked out yet?"

"She says she likes the name Natsumi for a girl, but we were trying to choose between Kaito and Neji for a boy. Which do you like?"

"It's really not my decision," Hiashi responded, not wanting to get involved in such a personal thing.

"No, it's not. But we both value your opinion."

Hiashi thought it over for a minute. "Neji just feels right. Like it's been on the tip of my tongue for years and I've been waiting to say it."

His brother burst into fits of laughter. "You feel that way too? That's what I was thinking."

Months Later

Hiashi walked down his brother's street, intending to visit his five-month-old nephew as well as his brother and sister-in-law; but he was also bearing good news for the younger twin to hear. He knocked on the door and his brother pulled it open. "Brother! What are you doing here?"

"What?" Hiashi asked jokingly. "A man can visit his family can't he?"

"Come on in," his brother said opening the door wider for him. Hiashi walked in and saw his brother's wife sitting on the sofa holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked up and saw him.

"Hello, Hiashi. Did you come to visit this little one?"

"Yes, and also to give the three of you some good news."

"What is it?" his brother questioned.

Hiashi looked into his nephew's happy face as he said, "In about seven months, this little boy here will have a little cousin to protect and play with."

Hiashi's sister-in-law gasped excitedly. "Your wife's pregnant?!"

"Yes. And I would be forever in debt if you gave her a few pointers on pregnancy and child labor," he said happily.

"Of course. It really is something that you have to be prepared for. By the way," she added in an aside to him, "just so you know, anything that she says to you while she's giving birth, she doesn't mean it."

Hiashi looked at his brother questioningly, and his brother just nodded meaningfully.

And it went on like that. The shinobi were born into a new age.

Years later

A seventeen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto ran up to his friends in high school. "You guys! I had the weirdest dream last night!" he shouted to them.

"What happened?" Sai asked.

"Well, all of us were there and so were Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gaara's brother and sister. So everyone was a ninja! It was so cool! But sometimes Sasuke wasn't there and Gaara and his siblings were barely ever around, and when Sasuke was gone… I don't know, I just felt like I had let someone down," he told them.

"That's weird," Sakura said, looking down at her desk.

"I know, it's weird, but it felt real."

"That's not what I meant. It's just that I had the same dream a couple of nights ago," she said, her voice revealing how disturbed she actually felt.

"That is weird," Naruto agreed.

"Whatever," Ino brushed it off. "The pool's opening today since it's almost summer. Are we going to go?"

"Sure!" Naruto agreed immediately.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever," Sasuke agreed emotionlessly.

In the end, everyone other than Sai was going because he had an art gallery thing that his parents were making him go to, leaving a certain blonde very disappointed. "Oh well, we've got all summer to hang out," she said, trying to seem less let down than she felt. "Hey, Hinata, can you get Neji and his group to come? And Gaara, can you get your siblings to come?"

"Fine," Gaara agreed, annoyed.

"I-I'll try," Hinata promised.

"Yay!" Ino cheered. "Okay, we'll meet there as soon as we get ready after school."

"Alright, alright," Kakashi-sensei said as he walked into the door. "Settle down, children. You have a new project due on Monday of the last week of school." A collective groan filled the room. "Now don't worry so much, it's simple. You'll be put into pairs and research your family histories together and see if any of your ancestors knew each other and write a report on how they knew each other. Now, for pairs: Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba; Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru; Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata; Yamanaka Ino and Sai; Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura…" and it kept going on and on. Those who had already been called started to hold conversations of when to meet with their eyes. (Tee-hee, Kakashi-sensei is a matchmaker. ;P)

Sakura tried to make eye contact with Sasuke but he was staring absently out the window.

At the pool

The gang had all gone home and was arriving at the pool.

Sakura stood waiting for Sasuke to arrive to discuss the matter of the project with him. Soon enough, he came shirtless with a towel slung over his shoulder. Sakura stayed in place for a bit, trying to control her blush before walking over to him. "Sasuke-kun!" she shouted to get his attention.

"Sakura," he greeted.

"Um, I was wondering, when do you want to get together and do that project for Kakashi-sensei's class?" she asked as casually as she could.

"Well, it's Saturday, so how about tomorrow?" (Yeah, it's Saturday. In Japan, for those of you who don't already know, school runs Monday through Saturday with only Sundays, holidays, and breaks off.)

"That's fine with me, but it'll have to be at your house; my parents are our house remodeled soon so we're clearing out things right now. The good news, though, is that since we're clearing out everything, my mom and I were able to find some family records and old diaries and stuff like that," she explained.

"Fine. But I'm warning you now, Itachi's already back from the university on summer break," Sasuke said darkly.

Sakura, having grown up with Sasuke, Naruto, and the others, already knew how much Sasuke didn't get along with his brother, but she couldn't help but be happy with the fact that she would be seeing Itachi after so long. He'd always been nice to her when they were younger, sometimes stopping bullies from teasing her for her appearance. Upon the first incident when this happened, when she had asked him why he had done so, he merely replied that it was because she was Sasuke's friend, ruffled her bubblegum pink hair, and walked off. Ever since then, she had always seen him as a nice, good person who just liked to tease his little brother once in awhile.

"OI! Futaritomo! (You two!)" a certain blond boy shouted.

"Hey, Naruto," the pink haired schoolgirl greeted as she walked up to him and several others. "What's up?"

"Not much, just telling the seniors here about Kakashi-sensei's stupid research project."

Sure enough, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were standing next to Naruto, Hinata, and Ino. "Whatever," Hinata's cousin said, "I'm sick of listening to idiot whine, we're sitting over there," he continued, gesturing to a large group of chairs. "I'm getting in the pool."

"Wait, Neji! I challenge you to a diving contest! Whoever does the most dives that are voted better than the other's will win! You six can be the judges and agree on whose dive is better!" Lee exclaimed excitedly to the other six friends present.

"Sorry, Lee," Tenten said, "but I came here to swim and that's just what I'm going to do." And with that, she walked off with Neji.

"Sorry, Bushy-Brows," Naruto said, "better luck next time. Hey, Hinata-chan! (I know he doesn't normally call her that, but they grew up as childhood friends.) Let's go this way!" And he dragged her off.

"I'll see you later," Sasuke said as he walked toward the diving boards.

As soon as he was out of earshot Ino turned to her friend with a sly look. "Well, you must be quite pleased with how things turned out."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked coolly.

"Well, now you have an excuse to be alone with Sasuke-kun and maybe, oh, I don't know, confess your love for him and when he tells you the same, the two of you can have a little private make-out session."

"INO! I could say the same thing for you. In fact, with you it's more likely."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. Face it, Ino, there's no use hiding it from me, _everyone_ knows that you and Sai both feel more than a little something for each other."

"What?"

Sakura sighed. "Ino, please, it's more obvious than Hinata's infatuation with Naruto."

The blond beauty sighed and admitted, "Fine. But there's no way I'm telling _him_ that."

"Why not?"

"It's too embarrassing."

"Well, I can always help you out with the telling him part."

"Don't you dare," the blonde said threateningly.

"Alright, alright. You're such a spaz."

"Whatever, let's go swim."

A full several hours of swimming later, the gang was walking home together. Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "What time should I be at your house tomorrow?" she asked.

"How about ten in the morning? If you come any earlier, Itachi'll be pissed from being woken up," he suggested.

"That's fine with me," she responded. "I'll see you then." With that, she wandered into the direction of her house, and Sasuke couldn't help but watch after her for a few moments.

The next day

Sakura rang the doorbell of Sasuke's (very large) house as she carried a box of books and scrolls.

After a few moments of waiting, a man about the age of twenty-two, opened the door, his long hair in a messy low ponytail. "Well, if it isn't my little brother's pink-haired friend. You've changed," he said, looking her up and down.

"Perv," she said jokingly.

"Just kidding, come on in," he invited, opening the door a bit wider. "Need any help with that?" he offered.

"I got it," she assured him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted. "Your lover's here!"

"ITACHI!" Sakura yelled at him in embarrassment as she blushed furiously.

"Itachi-kun, leave them alone," Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, scolded gently. "Hello, Sakura. Sorry about that. Some things never change, you know?"

"It's okay, Mikoto-san. I'll just pummel him later," Sakura said jokingly, and she laughed with Mikoto.

"I don't think moms are supposed to laugh about their sons being beaten up," Itachi said, though no one paid attention to him.

"Well, Sasuke should be in the study with his father looking for those old documents. It's this way, follow me."

Sakura followed the Uchiha matriarch through the large house to a room where bookshelves lined the walls with drawers below them that she supposed held scrolls like the ones in her box.

"So, that should be everything you need, the shelves and drawers are organized in chronological order so if you need to go back further, just keep going down the line," Sasuke's father, Fugaku, explained.

"Alright," Sasuke said. "Thanks."

"No problem, just put everything back the way it was when you're finished." He turned to leave and spotted his wife and his son's friend in the doorway.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you heard Itachi announce earlier that Sakura is here."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and a slight _slight_ blush crept over his cheeks.

"Hello, Sakura," Fugaku greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. Thank you for letting us work here, I'm sorry to intrude," she said, bowing.

"It's no problem at all. Work hard, you two." That said and done, the slightly intimidating Uchiha patriarch left with his wife and closed the door.

"Remind me to kill Itachi later," Sakura said to break the awkward silence as she set the box of reading materials that she had brought on the desk.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," he assured her. "So, where do you want to start?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei said that we have to go back further than our grandparents, so let's start with our great-grandparents and look for our family names and if we need to, we'll work our way back."

Several hours later

"This is so annoying!" Sasuke snapped. "We've gone back countless generations and we haven't found anything!"

Sakura was reading a diary scroll left by an ancestor by the same name who had been alive during the ninja age. Her eyes lit up as she read a certain entry. "Sasuke-kun! I found something!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Seriously?" He walked over to her figure sitting on the floor and crouched reading the scroll from over her shoulder. "Where?"

"Right here," she said, indicating to a portion of untidy handwriting belonging to an eight-year-old girl.

_I met the best boy today; he was so cool and strong. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and I love* him. But when I told Ino-chan, she got really mad at me for some reason. I hope she doesn't love* him too. If she does than he'll never notice me._

(* Here, Sakura uses "suki" in Japanese, for those of you who don't know much Japanese, the two words that both mean love are "suki" and "ai". While "ai" means the kind of love between serious lovers, "suki" means more of a crush-like love, sort of like how Americans use "like" and I believe the English use "fancy" [ American girl taking her best guess.] but "like" doesn't exactly cover it, it sounds a little too dismissing.)

"And again, here," Sakura said, taking out another scroll. This one had neater handwriting and you could tell that the Sakura who had written this had aged about four years since the previous entry.

_I'm SO lucky! I'm on a team with Sasuke-kun! Maybe he'll notice me now. At least I'll see him more than Ino. To my misfortune, Naruto is also on my team. I hope he gets over that stupid infatuation with me. He's so annoying._

"Apparently they were on the same team for something," Sakura said. "The thing is, she doesn't specify what the team's for."

"Is there a date?" he asked.

"Yeah, up here."

He looked fleetingly at the date and searched through his own family records to see if it was his ancestor.

"I'll look for more information on her," Sakura said as she went back to sifting through her box of documents.

"I found it!" Sasuke said, happy to be making some progress. "It was the same person. Uchiha Sasuke recorded that he was placed on a team with Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yeah, but that's not all, their teacher was Hatake Kakashi."

"You're making that up," she said, not believing him.

"No," he assured her. "It's all right here. But that's not all. Sasuke's parents were named Fugaku and Mikoto, and he had a brother five years older than him named Itachi."

"That's too coincidental."

"I know, but there are birth and death certificates. Fugaku and Mikoto were murdered together, then, Sasuke died in a big battle that killed everyone that fought in it. After that, Itachi got married and had several children. (Yes, in this story, Sasuke never killed Itachi, otherwise, how else would he be reborn into the same family?)

"Let me see Sasuke's death certificate," Sakura said, pulling out a document from her own family history.

"Here."

"The two of them died in the same battle," she said after careful examination of the official documents. "Do have anything else about him?"

"No, not that I can find. Wait."

"What?"

"Sakura, I found out what that team was for."

"What?"

"Check this out."

She stood up and headed over to him. She looked at the slip in his hands. It was a certificate of graduation from the ninja academy.

"So, you think they were on the same _ninja_ team?" she questioned. Suddenly, she gasped.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, probably."

"What is it?" he asked again, getting annoyed.

"It's just-. Remember what Naruto said yesterday? He had a dream that all of us were ninja together."

"It was just a dream," he easily dismissed.

"But I had the same one," she pressed. "Sasuke, this is really freaking me out." He turned to see her troubled face. "This is all too coincidental. The dreams, the similarities with our ancestors."

"So we share the same names, big deal."

"You know what I mean. Many years ago, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke were on a team together with a teacher named Hatake Kakashi. Now, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke are friends in the same class with a teacher named Hatake Kakashi. You can't say that this is just a coincidence. It's creepy."

Sasuke was just about to reassure her that nothing out of the ordinary was going on when Mikoto walked in after knocking twice. "Hey, are you two hungry? You've been up here for hours."

"Yeah, a little," Sasuke replied.

"I'll bring you some onigiri (rice balls)."

"Thanks," Sasuke replied.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san," Sakura said.

She left and they continued their conversation. "It's scary, Sasuke. The dreams felt so real. Like they weren't dreams, like they were… I don't know, like memories. And Sakura wrote that she and Yamanaka Ino both liked Sasuke when they were younger, but then Ino started to like some new guy named Sai. When we were younger Ino and I both used to have crushes on you, but then, she got over you and started to get a crush on Sai." Sakura looked very disturbed now. "You just don't understand. The dreams are just so real, it's scary, and when I put it together with this, it's just too much."

"Sakura," he said calmingly, "you're overreacting." He put his hands on her shoulders. "They're just dreams. And even if they were memories, it's not like they hurt, right?"

"But you left."

"What?"

"There was this one dream that I had. You were leaving, and I knew and I didn't know where you were going at the same time. I was trying to stop you. I told you that I loved you more than anything else, but you just called me annoying and knocked me unconscious. And everything just seems to be repeating, and I can't help but wonder whether you'll leave again or not." She wasn't making this up. He could see in her eyes that she was really panicking.

"Calm down," he told her. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm right here, Sakura, I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly, the door opened. "Well, well," a certain older brother said, causing the two friends to jump. "I come up here to deliver food to supposedly hard-workers, and here I find them having a little romantic time. Well, don't let me interrupt, feel free to carry on."

Sasuke let go of Sakura and took the onigiri from his brother's hands. "Go away," he ordered.

"Is that really the way you talk to your older brother who's just done you a favor?"

Sakura decided to step in and get him to leave. "Thank you for bringing us the food, Itachi-san, now, please, we need to get back to work."

"Sure you do," he said disbelievingly. All the same, he left.

"Listen," he said, "I'm not going to leave you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about this. It's nothing. I'm here; you're here. No one's going anywhere. We're not just going to leave you. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Sorry, it's just that, when it happened, I was so sad, I couldn't stop crying in the dream, and I was crying when I woke up." She shook off her unease. "Come on. Let's get back to work." She grabbed an onigiri and bit into it as she flipped through some more of this other Sakura's records.

Several more hours later

They finally had enough information to put together a whole report, and their whole project was already done. The two of them were working together to put everything away when Mikoto knocked and opened the door. "How's it going?"

"Finished," Sasuke reported. "Just putting everything away."

"Well then," Mikoto said. "That's great. When's the project due?"

"Week from tomorrow," the two teenagers replied at the same time.

"And you're already finished?"

"Well," Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei wanted to make sure that everyone had enough time to dig deep enough to do a good project. The reason we were able to finish so quickly is mostly because your records are so organized."

"Well, would you like to stay for dinner, Sakura?"

"I'll walk her home now," Sasuke said. He elaborated under her mother's questioning gaze, "We don't need Itachi saying that we're getting married or that she's pregnant or something like that."

"Alright," Mikoto said understandingly. "Have a good night, Sakura."

"You too, Mikoto-san."

Sasuke offered to carry the box of documents that Sakura had brought and now held it securely under one arm. "Leaving already, Sakura?" Itachi said right before they walked through the door. "I would have thought that you would at least stay for dinner with your future in-laws."

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke shouted right before he slammed the door shut, leaving Itachi to just chuckle to himself.

"You know," Sakura said as they walked toward her house together, "if you didn't react so violently, he might stop."

"I can't help it," he responded. "He just pisses me off so much."

She shook her head in exasperation as she laughed slightly in amusement.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. When you said that you were afraid of everything repeating, why were you so scared of the thought of me leaving?" he asked, casting a sideways glance in her direction.

She blushed and tried to look away so that he couldn't see it, but it was too late for that. "I was just worried about losing a childhood friend," she lied casually.

"I see," he said simply.

Sakura thought it over and debated with herself whether she should tell him or not. In the end she said, "Actually. The reason I was so worried about it repeating was that it's already started. Sasuke-kun, I love you."

The ebony haired boy smirked as the two of them arrived outside of her house. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Why didn't you say that in the first place when I obviously feel the same way?" (Yeah, totally OOC but this is a Sasuke that DIDN'T grow up emotionally deprived.)

"Wh-What?" Sakura stuttered in surprise. He merely widened his smirk, set the box down, and turned to face her. He walked up to her, pinned her against her front door and kissed her.

When they broke away, he smirked at her again. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"S-Sure," she stuttered again, not really sure if this was real or not.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turned around and walked back home while Sakura walked into her own house, celebrating to herself.

Oh my gosh, I just cranked it out. I can't believe I wrote that in only two days. I felt so horrible when I was writing the death scenes because I was watching the RENT movie while I was working on this and right when I started Hinata's death, "Without You" came on and then Angel's funeral came on and I was just an emotional wreck. So, yeah, first chapter, tell me what you think in a review. I won't be offended if you don't review, though; I know some people are just too lazy to write one. Don't worry; I'm one of them sometimes. I only review if I have something useful to say.

There will be more pairings in the next chapter.


End file.
